1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lens cover assemblies and, more particularly, to a lens cover assembly for seating a lens in an electronic device and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, electronic devices with a digital camera mounted thereon are widely used. A lens cover is customarily used to prevent a digital camera from being scraped or dirtied. Therefore, a lens cover assembly for seating the lens cover in an electronic device is needed.
Referring to FIG. 8, a typical lens cover assembly 10 is shown. The lens cover assembly 10 includes a lens cover 12 and a frame 14. The lens cover 12 includes a base 122, and a circular protrusion 124 extending from one side of the base 122. The frame 14 has a stepped hole. The stepped hole has a large hole 143 defined by a first circumferential wall 144, and a small hole 145 defined by a second circumferential wall 146. A connecting surface 148 connects the first circumferential wall 144 to the second circumferential wall 146. In assembly of such lens cover assembly 10, firstly, some glue is dropped to the connecting surface 148. Then, the circular protrusion 124 of the lens cover 12 is received in the small hole 145, and the base 122 adheres to the connecting surface 148. After the glue is solidified, the lens cover 12 is attached to the frame 14.
However, the protrusion 124 of the lens cover 12 is easily polluted by the glue during assembly, thus the image quality might be reduced. Furthermore, the glue is unevenly distributed on the connecting surface 148 so that the base 122 of the lens cover 12 may be inclined relative to the frame 14. As a result, the appearance of the electronic device and the image quality may be affected.
Therefore, a lens cover assembly and an electronic device using the same are desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.